


The Little First Year

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Gen, Michael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo find a younger student being picked on, so they decided to help him. This eventually led to them being attached to the little first year.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	The Little First Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. All Characters, Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Fundy (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Ranboo," Tubbo whispered in the boy's ear, disturbing the boy from reading. "Ranboo," Tubbo repeated, this time in the other ear. 

"Are you trying to get kicked out of the library?" Ranboo asked, not looking away from the book.

"I'm bored," Tubbo complained as he took a seat beside the taller boy. "Can we go now?"

"Have you finished the homework?"

"No, but—"

"Then no," Ranboo said.

Tubbo narrowed his eyes at the other, "Why do you have to be the reasonable one?" 

Ranboo huffed out a laugh, "Well, someone has to be."

"I can be reasonable," Tubbo insisted. "I just don't want to be."

"And that's why you're not," Ranboo said, closing his book. "Alright, I'm done with this place. If you wanna bail, let's go."

"Ha!" Tubbo laughed as he and Ranboo left the library.

They were heading to the courtyard, but on their way they hear mocking voices in a nearby hallway. It was one of those paths that no one really liked taking 'cause they say it was near the classroom that a lot of students died during a party in the past because of some curse.

Tubbo and Ranboo could hear whimpering, and they could not just stand there and do nothing about it.

Once they were near enough, they could see there were three third years surrounding a little boy who was down on the floor, covering his head and whimpering.

"Hey!" Tubbo yelled, his wand already out and pointed.

"Get away from him!" Ranboo said.

"Shit, upperclassmen," one of the kids said before their whole group up and went away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ranboo crouched down to meet the younger one's height. He was small, had black hair with pink tips which were tied in small pigtails on the side of his head, and was wearing a Gryffindor robe. 

The boy gave a small whimper, before pulling out a quill and some parchment.

_"Yes. Thank you for helping me."_

"No problem," Tubbo said observing the boy. "I think you're gonna want to go to the Hospital Wing so those bruises don't stay."

_"I don't know where that is."_

Ranboo read what the boy wrote, "Are yoh are first year?" The boy nodded. "Yeah, that explains it. Even we get lost sometimes."

"C'mon, we'll take you there uhhh," Tubbo trailed off. "What's your name?"

The boy looked back down at his parchment and started scribbling letters, _"Michael."_

"Nice to meet you, Michael," Tubbo said. "I'm Tubbo. This is Ranboo," he gestured to the taller boy.

After their small introduction, the two fourth years lead Michael to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh goodness, what happened here?" Madam Posy asked as she gestured for the boy to sit on one of the beds.

"We're not really sure, but a couple of third years were picking on him," Ranboo explained.

Madam Posy sighed, "Well, let's see those wounds then," she said summoning a salve from her cabinet.

The two fourth years knew that they could leave, but for some reason they don't, and neither of them questioned why.

"That should do it," Madam Posy said as she hid away her wand in her pocket. "You're free to go," she said.

Michael scribbled on his parchment, showing it to Madam Posy and making her smile. "You're welcome," she said.

Michael hopped off the bed, and walked towards Tubbo and Ranboo.

"So, you going to head off to your friends now?" Ranboo asked.

Michael wrote some stuff on his parchment, _"No. I don't really have friends because no one wants to suffer having to read what I want to say."_

"Well that's sucks," Tubbo said before standing up from his seat. "Oh well, who needs those losers, you can hang with us if you want. Right, Ranboo?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind," Ranboo said, making Michael perk up, nodding his head.

"Alright," Tubbo laughed. "We were heading to the courtyard, but if you want to go somewhere else, we can go there instead."

Michael thought about it before writing again. _"Can we please go to the library?"_

Tubbo grimaced as he read the note, while Ranboo was laughing, hysterically, beisde him.

"Sure," Tubbo said with an awkward chuckle.

_"Is it really okay with you?"_

"Yes, yes," Ranboo said. "It's just Tubbo's been trying to get away from homework but I guess fate has other plans."

And so they went to the library, there they saw some familiar people.

"Did you just abduct a first year?" Technoblade asked as he watched Tubbo and Ranboo walk near the table he and some others were seated.

"This is Michael," Ranboo said.

"He's officially under our wing," Tubbo announced.

Michael looked at Techno's hair with sparkles in his eyes. He scrambled to get his quill and parchment before practically shoving it on the older student's face.

_"I really like your hair!"_

Techno read it before smirking, "You have good taste then," he said.

"Where'd you even find him?" Fundy asked making the two gasp.

"Rephrase that sentence," Tubbo said.

"Yeah, that didn't sound very nice, I don't think," Ranboo said.

"Okay, okay, where did you meet him?" Fundy asked.

"In a hallway," Tubbo said.

"Yeah, doesn't sound suspicious at all Tubs," Tommy said.

"Why are you even in the library, you don't do homework," Tubbo said.

"Ha, gottem," Techno said.

"Well I think it's nice that you two made a new friend," Niki—who now fixing Micaheal's hair as said boy was sitting next to her as he scribbled something about pink hair on his parchment—said.

"Exactly," Ranboo agreed.

"Well, we better go and get books before we get kicked out for loitering," Tubbo said. "Let's go Michael."

Michael waved goodbye at the four people who were at the table. Tubbo and Ranboo followed Michael around as he searched for the book he wanted to read, and stopped when Michael stopped to look at something from higher up the shelf.

"I'll get it," Tubbo said, reaching for the book, but wasn't tall enough, only reaching two shelves below the one the book was on. "I can't reach." He crouched down, sulking.

Michael gave a smile and gave Tubbo comforting pats on the back as he watched Ranboo reach for the book.

"Is it this one?" Ranboo asked.

Michael grabbed the book from him and smiled, nodding a thank you.

Tubbo sighed before standing up, "I'm over it," he announced. "Let's get going, yeah? We have a lot of hanging out to do.

"You mean homework, right?"

"... Yes, homework."

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Tubbo, Ranboo and Michael, 'cause why the heck not! Sorry if there are a lot of typos or misspelled words or if the formatting is scuffed, I'm on my phone so I'm not really used to it. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you again for all the support! All the reads, and comments (which are really fun to read by the way.)
> 
> Also, the next few fics are gonna be the ones commented so, yeah. Heads up though, I have headcanons that I've established but have not appeared in the stories yet, so if your suggestion contradicts it, it's gonna have to work around that, sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. 
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
